Split Personality
by FlyingMintBunny03
Summary: It is the summer of their 6th grade year when Arnold's darker side finally broke loose of his cage. Arnold is set in inner turmoil as he fights against Dark Arnold's demands and desires for Helga Pataki. (special thanks to my Editor nicolemtracy!)
1. When Hell Begun

Split Personality Chapter 1: When Hell Begun

Summary:

It is the summer of their 6th grade year when Arnold's darker side finally broke loose of his cage. Arnold is set in inner turmoil as he fights against Dark Arnold's demands and desires for Helga Pataki.

* * *

><p>Narrator prov.<p>

The sky was a dull gray blue without a single cloud in sight, with the blistering sun beating down upon the city Hillwood. Under the shaded tree of Mighty Pete stood a group of onlookers, watching the seen take place between two blonde 12 year olds.

"This can't be real, it has to be some sort of lie!" Arnold panicked. His whole frame trembled, clutching onto Helga's limp body. Blood is dripping everywhere; Helga's scent that was now mingled with sprayed blood is choking him. He just couldn't take it in, that this was really happening.

Among the crowd a dark figure, about the same height as Arnold, steps forward "What you see is exactly what you're going to get. If I can't have Helga then no one can." he grins. Arnold's eye widen as everything plays into slow motion. That voice sounded so eerie familiar, he knew exactly who it belonged to but Arnold couldn't admit it to himself. No, he could admit it, it's just he didn't want to, not now.

Hey Arnold… Hey Arnold… Hey Arnold.. Hey Arnold.. Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold. Hey Arn-

A hand slammed down on the potato clock with such force it almost broke the miniature plastic boy's head off. Arnold slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead. It was the same reoccurring nightmare that has been plaguing Arnold the last few weeks. In his dreams he knows clearly who the dark figure is but as soon as he wakes up Arnold could never quite place the name or face, as if someone kept stealing his memories. Why was he having these dreams? Why was it always Helga? Why didn't he remember the dark figure? Why, why, why…there are many questions but no answers. It was no use coming to his grandparents for help considering that the only answer he would receive is 'never eat raspberries'. As for the boarders…Arnold shook his head, he didn't feel comfortable talking to them about that and he was pretty sure they wouldn't feel comfortable listening to it.

Arnold sighs as his feet made contact with the orange and yellow shag carpet. Maybe watching the newest evil twin movie with Gerald would loosen him up; lately it's getting harder to relax- especially around Helga. Nothing about Helga has change since pre-school; she was still mean, bossy, pushed around the guys, and still wears the same pink bow. But it confuses him that he feels sort of jumpy around her; as if she was going to bite him, even-though she would make no move or sign of doing so. But even more bizarre is when Arnold gets these god awful headaches and chest pains, usually when he sees other guys acting friendly towards Helga or even when they simply bump into each other by accident.

"Ow…" Arnold moans as his hand pressed against his forehead, just by the memory of those guys was giving him a headache. Arnold took a few deep breaths as he took off his teddy bear pattern pajamas to replace them for a red plaid shirt, a forest green sweater, and his usual pair of jeans. Arnold then headed over to his phone to call his best friend to see if he was up to hang out at the movie theater.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later the doorbell rung and when the blonde tween answered the door, he found Gerald standing on the stoop, sporting a new red hoodie. They both grin as they exchange their bro handshake.<p>

"Hey man, you ready?" Gerald asks.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's get there as fast as we can before all the good seats are taken." Arnold responds.

"No need." Gerald shook his head as they walked down the street "I got Stinky to reserve a couple of seats for us." he smiles.

"Ha, it's gonna be awesome seeing evil twin seven, I heard that the special effects are ten times better than last year." Gerald continues on, excitement beaming off of him. Arnold half listen but doze off every so often, replying with a 'sure' or 'yeah'. It wasn't until they reached the movie theater that something actually caught his attention.

"Move it or lose it bucko! Some of us want popcorn too!" Helga yelled, waving Old Bessie above her head. Apparently a red-head kid was taking a moment too long adding butter to his popcorn.

"Hmhmhm…" Gerald hummed disapprovingly, shaking his head from left to right.

"That girl really needs to take a lesson in manners." Gerald complains. Arnold nodded somewhat but kept his gaze on the angry blonde and suspicious looking red head, if Arnold remembered correctly the guy's name was Jacob. Jacob didn't seem very willing to move, it appears he was debating something in his head. Arnold didn't like the look Jacob was giving Helga; it was causing him a rather painful headache.

"What? Are you death? Get out of the way so the rest of us can enjoy the movie!" Helga complains, placing a hand on her hip. Jacob took a deep breath before leaning towards Helga with a flirtatious smirk, or at least close to-on the account of the small stutter in his voice and actions.

"So Helga… you wanted some popcorn?" he asks.

"No really? What gave you that idea?" she sarcastically remarked. Arnold's fist clenched at his sides, his stomach suddenly ached of a sharp pain like a knife stabbing through it. Gerald took note of Arnold's change of mood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey are you ok?" Gerald questions. Arnold kept his gaze on Jacob.

"Well i-if you really want a snack you could sh-share with me." the red head winks.

"The hell would I-" Helga stops in mid-sentence when Jacob leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Before Helga had the chance to grab him by the shirt and pound him Jacob made a quick getaway, retreating to the upper level of seats in the theater.

"Criminy! When I get my hands on you, it's pounding time!" She yelled at him, but it didn't seem as threatening with the light blush on her cheeks. Granted she hand no real love interest in Jacob, but it was still embarrassing being treated with affection in front of everyone. As for Arnold, he didn't know this. When he spotted Helga's blush something within him snapped, no longer willing to lay dormant. It was then, on August 15th, 12:30 in afternoon, when Arnold's personal hell begun.

* * *

><p>So how was it so far? By the way, if anyone is interested in being my editor please pm me. ^.^<p> 


	2. Nightmares Become Reality

Split Personality Chapter 2: Nightmares Become Reality

Something within Arnold snapped, breaking free from its heavy chains. As if on cue, Arnold felt a chill run up his spine. From the corner of his eye, he saw the very thing that plagued his nightmares, the very thing that shook him to the core. The whole world played in slow motion as the dark figure stepped forward. Was this some kind of lie? Was the summer heat mocking him? This wasn't happening…THIS WASN'T HAPPENING! NO! Arnold shook his head, sweat beading down his forehead. But in the haze of lies, the haze of heat laughed "This is all real!"

The dark figure, about the same height as Arnold, held a cat-like grin, similar to the pride a feline feels when sees its pray begging for life under its paw. From afar you could tell the figure was about the same age and gender as Arnold. But from a closer look the figure holds the same outfit, the same haircut, and the same eyes, the same everything related to Arnold. The only difference between the two was that the dark figure's clothes and hair was a deep dark blood color and his skin was close to snow white.

"It's my turn now." the blood colored boy stated before throwing Arnold against the wall, ripping his very soul and self from his physical body. His back made contact with the wall first before the blonde slid down, kneeling on the floor. The pain in his body from earlier may have been gone but no pain could compare to what Arnold saw before him.

Gerald shook Arnold's shoulder "Arnold. Hey, Arnold, are you ok? Do you need to go to a nurse or something?" he asks, growing concern. Arnold, or the person who appeared to be him, stayed quite for a moment, looking at his hands. He flexed them for a bit, like he was amazed they were moving. The blonde turned towards Gerald and grins.

"I'm fine, never better actually." the blonde spoke. Gerald studied him for a bit, there seems to be something off about him…

"Gerald! That isn't me!" Arnold yells in vain, his best friend acted like he couldn't hear him- much less see him.

"Are you sure man? Just a minute ago you were clutching your stomach." the African American responded.

The blonde shook his head "No need to worry about me. With how this situation turned out, I doubt something like that will happen again anytime soon." Gerald lifts and eyebrow, it felt like Arnold's words held a double meaning to them or maybe he was just overthinking it. If there was really something bothering his best friend he would tell him.

"Well…ok man, you ready to head in the theater?" Gerald's thumb is pointing towards the entrance.

"Gerald! GERALD! I'M OVER HERE!" Arnold yelled again, trying to grab his friend's arm but his hand slips through him, much like a ghost. Arnold froze; looking down at his hand- it was solid as a rock but had no real effect on the outside world.

"Mmm… not quite yet, I need to use the restroom first." the blonde stated.

"Sure but don't take too long, the movie should start soon." Gerald smiled as he walked off, leaving Arnold and the double gainer behind. The double gainer waited a few moments before he spoke, broadly tossing a gaze at Arnold.

"Having fun screaming at nothing?" he grinned. Arnold stood there for a minute, just staring at him.

"…What are you?" Arnold finally said.

"I'm you." the double gainer coyly laughed.

"What?...No that has to be a lie." Arnold responded. How could this guy, or whatever he is, be him? This guy had to be pulling some kind of sick joke.

"Well, you're half right. I'm you, yet, I'm not at the same time." he shrugged "I suppose this is rather confusing for you, so I'll put to simpler terms. You could say that I am your rage, your jealousy, despair, insanity, and most of all, your desire. "Dark Arnold moved his bangs out his eyes before he continued.

"I am everything you suppressed and locked away in your mind. While seeking approval among your classmates, you changed yourself according to how you thought they would like you better, letting me rot away." he stated those last words bitterly. Arnold was in a state of shock and fear, wondering what this darker version of himself was going to say next.

"But the chains began to weaken thanks to Helga." he smiled, infatuation clear in his eyes. Helga? How does she play a part in this? Arnold was growing more panicked by the moment.

"Move it football head! You're blocking the door!" Helga interrupted them and shoved Dark Arnold out of the way, even though the hallway was big enough for her to easily walk around him.

Dark Arnold smiled. "Whatever you say Helga~" he sung somewhat playfully. Helga jumped slightly, his tone of voice completely new to her. She would have turned around to start up an argument, but judging by the rapid speed her heart was pumping, Helga knew she wouldn't be able to take it. So she continued inside the theater, taking a seat next to her friend Phoebe, and acting like she didn't hear or care about his comment.

"Well as much as I enjoyed our conversation, show time is about to begin." Dark Arnold grinned, tailing a few steps behind Helga. Arnold was about to follow them, determined to receive more answers when he noticed that his feet were stuck to the floor. Then suddenly, like a snake, heavy metal chains slithers around him.

"Wh-what the? Get off of me!" Arnold struggled, but the more he fought the heavier and tighter they became. The room became darker, sinking Arnold to a black mass of nothingness.

"Hey Pheebs, I got the popcorn." Helga greeted her friend, placing the buttery and salted snack between them as she took a seat.

"Thank you, Helga." Phoebe politely replied, about to reach for a hand full before she notice Arnold walking towards them.

"Hey Phoebe." Dark Arnold waved his hand in a friendly jester to her.

Phoebe waved back, slightly confused by the random greeting "Oh. Hello, Arnold" she greeted him.

"What do you want, Hair Boy?" Helga cut to the chase rudely. She was slightly annoyed, yet delighted seeing Arnold.

Dark Arnold grinned slightly but kept the 'good guy' persona up. "Well I came here because Gerald sent me. He wants Phoebe to sit with him." As soon as Phoebe heard those words a deep blush covered her face. Dark Arnold knew all too well about the Asian girl's crush and how easy it would be to get rid of her.

"Well…as much I would like to, what about Helga? Are there enough seats for her?" Phoebe asked, not wanting to abandon her friend.

He shook his head. " I'm sorry but there's only enough room for you." Phoebe frowned at this news, disappointed that she would have to turn down the offer.

"Oh…Well I'm sorry Arnold but I ca-"

"Just go." Helga interrupted. The Asian girl turns towards the tomboy, slightly surprised.

"Are you sure Helga?" she questions.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You obviously want to go and it's not like I'll die if you're not here." Helga remarked, but Phoebe still looked unsure if she should stay or go. That's when Dark Arnold made his voice known again.

"How about I keep Helga company?" Dark Arnold smiled. Phoebe returned a smile of her own.

"That would be wonderful." Phoebe nodded. They both turned to Helga to hear what she thought of these arrangements.

"Sure, whatever. Do what you want, Football Head." The blonde retorted. Dark Arnold chuckled inwardly at this. So after Phoebe moved out of her seat and headed over towards Gerald, Arnold made himself comfortable. He took a moment to scan the surroundings; they were in the far back with not that many people around, virtually invisible from the public eye. Perfect, just how he liked it- no annoying distractions.

"So, Football Head, how does it feel to have Geraldo ditch you?" she chatted, deciding to tease Arnold to pass the time until the movie starts.

"I don't know, you ask him." He smirked, tossing Helga a side glance. Helga stopped for a moment to register what he just said. She lifted an eyebrow at him. Did Arnold really just lie about Gerald asking for Phoebe as an excuse to make her leave? But before she could ask the movie started up, ending all conversation throughout the theater. Oh well, maybe she'll poke him for an answer later.

It was an half an hour into the movie that Dark Arnold decided to make his move. Casually he slipped his hand on to Helga's knee. Helga jumped at the sudden contact, immediately looking down her leg, finding Arnold's tan head resting there. Her eyes stared at it for the longest of time before looking up to Arnold…then back at his hand again. This cycle repeated itself for about 10 minutes before she fully comprehend the situation. Helga was fighting down the blush on her cheeks, trying to control her voice level.

"Hey, Football Head! That's not the armrest you're grabbing!" she whispered. His hand made no sign of leaving; in fact his hand gave her knee a slight squeeze. Her knee buckled at the action.

"I know." he chuckled. Helga eyes widened and her jaw dropped at his answer. Was he brave or just stupid? Didn't Arnold know what she could do or would do?

"Then remove it!" she whispered again, her voice a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Hmmm? Why? I like my hand where it is." Dark Arnold purred. Tearing her eyes fully away from the movie, she grabbed him by the shirt while shaking the Five Avengers close to his head.

"Remove it or I'll knock you into next week." the tomboy hissed. Dark Arnold didn't flinch when she waved her fist near him, nor did he looks the least bit distressed. Shockingly, he still kept a half-lidded smile. He moved his other hand to her fist and gently wrapped his fingers around it before pressing it to his cheek, cuddling it.

"Are you sure about that?" he answered. Helga moved her lips, but no words came out. She was speechless. A cat-like grin formed on Arnold's face as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing the inside of her palm. Helga's face glowed a bright tomato red as Dark Arnold gave a few butterfly kisses to her wrist.

"You know Helga, if you're that upset you could place your hand anywhere on me as a fair trade." the blonde boy smirked.

"I…ah! …naw!..." all Helga could really do was let high pitched noises squeak out. Who was this guy!? Where the hell did he get this confidence from!? Helga's mind was moving 90 miles a minute, she felt confused, angry, embarrassed, and overjoyed all rolled into one. While Helga was panicking and running circles in her head, Dark Arnold calmly lifted the armrest back so he could crawl over to Helga. He placed a leg on each side of her, comfortably straddling her.

"If you don't tell me where, I'll have to guess." he breathed into her ear.

He placed her hand on his chest. "Here?" he teased. Then he slowly moves her hand down near his pelvis "Or is here better for you?" If Helga's face wasn't red before, it sure was now! No words could describe what she was feeling; she was having a hard enough time figuring out for herself. Dark Arnold leaned forward, brushing his lips on her neck, slowly bringing them to the side of her ear.

"You look really cute when you blush." he breathed out. His hand let go of hers, letting it rest on his bare hip- under his plaid shirt and green sweater. Helga sat there, willingly going along with whatever he planned to do next. She sighed blissfully, starting to enjoy the attention. Dark Arnold chuckled when he heard Helga's sigh and combed his fingers through her hair, removing each hair tie, letting her hair gently fall on her shoulders. His other hand slowly wandered upward, towards the chest area. Oh this is going to be fu-…no. , no, no! Not now!

"…." Arnold, the real Arnold, finally regained control of his body. There he was, straddling Helga G. Pataki with a hand one inch shy of her breast and the other entangled in her hair. He felt a mixture of shock, confusion, and strangely, arousal.

"Ah…what am I doing here?" he asked. Arnold honestly had no recollection of how he got there or what exactly what he was doing. Helga appeared to regain a hold of reality as well, her fist clenched.

"Arnold… YOU STUPID PERVERT!" she yelled before her leg shot up, kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine. Yep, that did it. Arnold fell backwards, passing out for the second time that day.


	3. The Dream

The Dream

Life just throws one punch after another, or is kick more appropriate in this situation? There Arnold was, icing his 'wound' with a bag of frozen peas- thanks to Helga's strong leg. The blonde lay on his bed- trying desperately to recall what had exactly happen and why was Helga so mad at him. The last thing he could recall was seeing some blood colored kid that-…no that couldn't have happened. Maybe someone added something to his yahoo drink the other day? Yeah! That has to be it.

"Hey Shortman, how're holding up?" Phil, Arnold's rather high spirited grandpa, asked- peeking his head through the door. Arnold shook his head, tossing away the nightmarish figure from his thoughts and smiles at the old man.

"I'm fine grandpa, just…a little sore" Arnold tossed a sideways glance. The old man squealed out a deep chuckle and slapped his knee before pointing to the boy.

"Well I ain't surprise at that! Being dragged here by Gerald, proclaiming your vital regions have been breached. But what I'm really asking is if you're done with those pees, that's apart of tonight's dinner."

Arnold gave him a small smile before handing the bag "Yeah I'm done with it."

Phil gave a two fingered soldier salute. "Much appreciated Shortman. I better get down there before that bum Kokoschka eats all the chicken." Phil mutters the last past as he stepped down the stairs and closes Arnold's door. Arnold laid his head down and sighs, watching the clouds slowly moving past the full moon from his skylight. His eyes grew heavier and before he knew it the sandman had cast his spell over him, going into a deep sleep that even sleeping beauty would envy.

* * *

><p>Within this dream realm Arnold was floating down a black abyss. Once his feet touched solid ground the world around him appeared. The floor beneath him was checkered black and red, red curtains aligned the dark walls, smooth jazz played from an old record player in the corner, and the only source of light are the dim candles scattered across the room. Arnold rubbed his arm, feeling unnerved, like he's in a place he should be in. Taking a closer look he noticed a medium sized portrait of Helga on the wall. Instead of her usual sneer or grin, her face was blessed with a warm smile. For a second his 12 year old heart skipped a beat.<p>

"Lovely isn't she?" a cold voice called out from behind him. Arnold twisted around faster than speed racer to find the source of the voice. Staring down at him was no other than the blood colored boy from earlier. Arnold took a step back, trying to calm himself. The blood colored boy merely grinned, showing satisfaction in Arnold's distress.

A few moments passed before Arnold spoke "…Who are you?"

The red boy crooks his head to the side like a confused dog before breathing out a deep chuckle. He points to Arnold "I told you, I'm you…that is I'm apart of you."

Arnold wasn't quite ready to except that his guy was actually him. Everything about this guy screamed anti-Arnold- everything he strived not to be. But for now he'll skip that argument and move to something more important.

"What do you want with me?" Arnold asked.

The red boy strolled around for a bit ignoring Arnold's question at first before he glanced up at Helga's picture. "With you …nothing. " There was a hidden message between the lines, Arnold could feel it.

"…Why do you have a picture of Helga?" the blonde boy asked again. The red boy stopped in his tracks before responding.

"It's my prize possession." he stated and stared at the said object for a moment longer before he continued. "I made it shortly after the FTi incident. That way I can always see her face when I want to." he sighs a second later. Arnold felt a chill run up his spine at the buzzard and obsessive display of affection. Why was this guy so into Helga? What was so great about her that made him this into her? She's mean, plays pranks on him all the time, underhanded, rude, she-

"She's smart, truthful to herself, isn't obsessed with her appearance, pretty…" the red boy continued while glaring at Arnold, as if he knew exactly that Arnold was thinking about. The blonde boy was taken aback by this red boy's ability to read him like a book. Although what scared Arnold was that he couldn't disagree with the boy about many of Helga's good qualities, even the 'pretty' comment. Arnold blushed at this thought and tried to wave it off.

"And above all else she's selfless." the red boy ended with. At this Arnold spoke up.

"Helga is not selfless! Whenever I want the last pudding at lunch she usually steals it or dumps it over my head. Or how about the time she made be believe I blinded her only to find out it was just a cruel prank she forced me though? There were also several times she humiliated me in front of the whole school!" Arnold proclaimed. The red boy stared at him with a bored expression and folded his arms.

"You are right on the account she has done plenty of annoying things (which I will get her back for) but you're wrong about Helga not being selfless. There's a difference between being selfish and just trying to catch you attention." he began; at this Arnold lifts an eyebrow.

"The FTi incident should be proof enough of that. " Arnold felt a sharp stab of gilt "She sacrificed a life of wealth and luxury for the sake of helping you keep your family. She went out of her way to warn you about that girl Summer. She was also your shoulder to cry on when Lila dumped you. She even helped you find Mr. Huynh's daughter." Arnold's full attention was devoted to the red boy's next words.

"You were asleep on the couch during the time, but even when you're dead to the world I can hear everything that goes around you. Mr. Huynh's daughter clearly stated that a little pigtailed blonde girl with a pink bow and dress told her where her father was. … There's no one besides Helga that she could have possibly be talking about. " he breathed out. Arnold sat there alone, trying to draw a conclusion of everything that he said. The blonde boy placed a hand through his hair. Did…did he really brush off the hand that helped him, thinking of her as nothing more but just a mean bully?

"Earlier you asked me what I want with you." the blood colored boy called out. Arnold froze for a moment before looking in the Doppelgänger eyes.

"The correct question is what I want FROM you. " he uttered. Before Arnold could ask any further a loud noise drowned out his voice.

"..nold…rnold….Arnold… Hey Arnold… Hey Arnold..Hey Arnold Hey Arnold Hey Arnold Hey Arnold Hey Arnold He-" A hand stops the potato clock from crying out any further. Arnold took a glance at what time it was. 7:15 am…If only Arnold had shut off the clock the night beforehand, he would have a more clear answer of what was happening to him.

* * *

><p>Dudes, I am soooo sorry it took so long to upate. I was busy with school work.<p> 


	4. security blanket

Arnold rubbed his head, for the past hour he sat there in his bed. He was loosing on his grip on reality, spinning in his personal hell. Even with the outer body experience and meeting his inner demon, the young blonde was not ready to admit of what was really happening. It was only a nightmare, there is no such thing as 'Dark Arnold'. Maybe he ate raspberries by mistake and all of these horrible hallucinations are the side effects. Or it could be that he watched one too many horror movies and he just needs to stop for a while.

But even if this IS real, why would this doppelgänger appear now? What made yesterday so special? It didn't make sense; it has to be fake somehow. If the blood colored kid was suppose to be Arnold's anger or desire he would have came out a lot sooner. Yeah…that's it, yesterday didn't happen. It was all just a bad dream.

* * *

><p>Several weeks as past since that day; the hazy filled summer days are switching to colder breezes mixed with yellow, red, and brown leaves. Arnold hasn't seen his doppelganger in a while- but that doesn't mean he isn't there. That monster will always be there, always watching, always clawing, always-<p>

"Hey Arnold!"

"Huh!?" Arnold jumped in his seat and glanced at his friend Gerald.

"Hey man, it's time to get off the bus. I mean as much as I would love to skip school and sit here all day, we need to go." Gerald replied.

"Oh…ah yeah, sorry." the blonde breathed out and dragged himself from his place near the bus window. As the two boys stepped off the vehicle Gerald looked over his friend and sighed. Lately Arnold has been getting worse and it was really worrying the young African American.

"Hey Arnold, are you ok? Do you need to spend the day in the nurse's office again?" he asked. Arnold shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Arnold stated, ending the conversation and left them both in an awkward silence. Gerald didn't feel that Arnold was fine but there wasn't much more he could do. If Arnold doesn't open up and say what's wrong, then all Gerald can do is watch and standby.

They calmly walked to their first and only period together, French 1. Arnold took a seat in the back, trying to distance himself from the rest of the class.

"Oh~ you're in a grumpy mood. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Arnold stiffen, he slowly turned his head- praying to god it isn't who he thought it was. But his prayers were only heard by deaf ears.

"Trying to ignore me again? Is that it~?" the blood colored doppelgänger grinned. He was sitting in the desk besides Arnold, both hands resting under his chin as he leaned forward.

"This is not real; it's all in your head. There is no such thing as a doppelgänger, it's only a hallucination." Arnold chanted again and again.

"Keep talking like that and you'll end up crazy~." the doppelgänger points before laughing. "Well I guess that doesn't matter, talking to yourself or not you're already losing you sanity. It's so funny seeing you squirm and pulling your hair out."

"This is not real; it's all in your head. There is no such thing as a doppelgänger, it's only a hallucination." Arnold replied.

Gerald glanced at his friend, it seams it's going to be another one of those days where Arnold closes himself from everyone. Gerald could see Arnold muttering to himself but his voice was so faint he couldn't hear it. Well, what ever Arnold was jabbering about Gerald was sure it wasn't that important- and even if it was Arnold would tell him…right?

* * *

><p>The bell ring for lunch time but Arnold wasn't in the mood to eat, he decided the library would be a safe choice. Most people don't go there, so it's a nice place to be alone. When he entered the room the young blonde met with a rare sight. Helga was there but she was sleeping at one of the tables. She was using one of her arms as a pillow, silently breathing in and out.<p>

It was…strange. This was his bully ever since preschool and he shouldn't be saying this but there was something about her that looked radiant. Maybe it was the way light through the window hit her or the fact she hasn't called him 'football head' yet. Arnold was about to wake her up but stopped his hand and inch from her shoulder. He wasn't sure why but he felt like waiting a bit longer before waking her up.

The blonde boy took a seat next to her and laid his chin on his arms. She looks kind of pretty and it's nice to be next to her without her yelling or pulling mean pranks on him. The longer he stared at her the more this light and fluffy feeling grew inside of him, he won't give this feeling a name yet but he does like it. It's much better then what he's usually feeling. Actually now that he thinks about it being near Helga calms him down, as if she was a security blanket.

Slowly Arnold reached up to hold a lock of Helga's hair. He hesitated and almost pulled his arm back but he took hold of it. Her hair was really soft and such a pretty golden color. It even smelled nice…Wait smell nice!?

Arnold sat up quickly and dropped her hair. A deep blush covered his face. He had no idea how close he moved himself to Helga. It just felt…natural, like he was supposed to be by her side. He looked around himself and found that the library was barren with an exception of the two blondes. Then he glanced at Helga again. She was still a sleep.

Arnold held the clothing hover his heart. An idea flashed in his mind, which only made his blush intensify. A small voice spoke in his mind.

"Do it, it's ok. She likes you so there's nothing wrong with it." it sang. Arnold slowly leaned in and placed a hand on her hand. He took another look around to make sure no one else was there before going back to Helga. Arnold took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he felt their noses touching his hart skipped a beat, it was only one centimeter until…

"Helga, are you here? It's lunch time!" Helga's friend phoebe called out as she stepped inside the room. She found her friend sleeping at one of the tables with Arnold sitting by her with his back as straight as possible; he looked stiff as a board. Helga yawned and slowly sat up, Arnold took this time to stand up and quickly walk out of the room without saying anything. It was a little off but Phoebe didn't pay too much attention to it.

"Yeah I'm hear Phoebe. What's for lunch?" she asked.

"Oh they're serving sloppy joes today." Phoebe answered.

"Awesome, lets go before porker eats it all." she stated, referring to Harold. Before they left the library Phoebe stopped in mid step.

"Hey Helga, why was Arnold at the library?" Phoebe asked.

"He was here?" Helga lifted an eyebrow. Phoebe stared at her for a bit before shaking her head and smiled.

"Never mind, I probably saw someone else."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Man it's been a while but I'm glad there's so many of you that likes this story. I will try to finish this this so don't worry~ :3**


End file.
